


SOS

by lostbutn3v3rfound



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbutn3v3rfound/pseuds/lostbutn3v3rfound
Summary: SOS (Save our skins because our team members just walked in on us banging...).





	

**Author's Note:**

> /shows up four months late with starbucks/ what'd I miss??  
> Old memes aside, I really have no excuse for how late this is or the fact that it has been like 8 months and there are only 3 chapters. I am merely an incompetent loser.  
> I was gonna say Spring break is coming up so whoopee I might get some more time to write but I don't want to make any promises then show up 6 months later like "yeah about that" so I'm just gonna say I won't be dropping this, I just can't guarantee when I'll get the next chapter up lol  
> Without further ado have some embarrassed volleyball gays. For the prompt: "First time"
> 
> 9/24/16- I'm separating the chapters into different works so I don't clutter any tags and so these pieces are more accessible.

Kageyama had done a lot of stupid things in his life, as he was not the most intelligent person in the world, but this had to take the cake as the worst decision he’d ever made. At first he hadn’t realized how stupid of an idea it had been. In fact, he didn’t realize until he found himself staring wide-eyed at his seniors with his cock buried balls-deep into the boy who supposedly annoyed him more than anyone else.

The three who had innocently walked into the locker room that evening were now standing in shock, gaping at the scene before them. Daichi quickly walked right back out of the room as if nothing had happened, while Suga covered his eyes, face beet red as he tried to follow Daichi as nonchalantly as possible. Tanaka, on the other hand, burst out laughing. He tried to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter before leaving the room, but he gave up and continued laughing when he realized the damage had already been done.

Kageyama was absolutely mortified that his first time ended with his superiors walking in. Everything had gone fairly smoothly up until that point, aside from the occasional awkward positioning, but all good things apparently must come to an end.

Hinata wasn’t actually as bothered by the whole situation as Kageyama. In fact, he was handling it quite well. He nudged Kageyama out of his trance-like state, prompting him to either finish or pull out, to which Kageyama elected to pull out. He pulled up his shorts and sat on the bench, covering his face in humiliation and muttering under his breath, “We’re done for. We’re off the team. Everything we’ve worked for just crumbled to the fucking ground.”

Hinata, the more level-headed one in this situation, patted his distressed boyfriend’s shoulder, “I don’t think they’ll kick us off the team, I just think it’ll be a little awkward around them for a while.” He leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, “You’re still hard, aren’t you?”

Kageyama sighed and nodded, looking away awkwardly, starting slightly when he felt a hand pull back the waistband of his pants and grab him, rubbing his finger against his slit.

As Hinata began kissing up his neck while pumping his cock in his hands, Kageyama tilted his head back and let out of a breathy moan. All the tension he had built up escaped from his body as his breathing grew more and more labored, coming closer to his finish. He grunted as he came, glancing down to see his semen coating Hinata’s hand, “Gross,” he commented before pulling his shorts on.

"You’re gross!” Hinata laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

Once they broke apart Kageyama bent over to tie his shoes, sighing, “That definitely could have gone better.”

They left for home holding hands, their team watching inquisitively as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn since like 2011 so plz bear with me while I flex my porn-writing fingers lol


End file.
